The Heroes of Olympus
"The Heroes of Olympus" is another Greek book series written by Rick Riordan, and is continuing off from "The Last Olympian", even though it was not the last book in the first Percy Jackson series. Instead of focusing mainly on Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. This also focuses more on Thalia Grace, the muse of comedy. Books (in order) "The Lost Hero" (Book #1)= Jason lost his memory and has no idea why he's taking a field trip to the Grand Canyon. Leo says that he's his best friend, and Piper says she's his girlfriend. Once they arrive at the canyon, a groupof Venti attack the three of them and their instructor, called Coach Gleeson Hedge. He reveals his identity which he plays as a Satyr, and confronts the Venti. Jason defeats the Venti's helpers, but they flee and take Coach Gleeson with them. Later on, two strangers arrive on a chariot. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, with Butch, son of Iris. But Annabeth is hostile towards Jason when they meet, because she had a vision in which Hera gave her a clue of the whereabouts of Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, going missing. Hera said that if Jason lost a shoe in the fight, Percy could be there, although Jason did lose a shoe, but Percy was not there anyways. Back at camp, Jason, Leo, and Piper get informed by the gods that they are demigods, mortal children of immortal gods. Leo and Piper's parents are Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Piper also forms a rivalry with Drew, the grouchy camp conselor of the cabins. Jason also finds out that he is a son of Zeus, and is able to wield lightning bolts. Jason is also revealed to be a brother of Thalia Grace. Jason suddenly remembers Thalia from a picture in Zeus' cabin, and learns that Hera has stolen his memories. Piper gets jealous of Thalia at first, until she realizes that Thalia is actually Jason's sister. Annabeth knows of Jason's lost memories, so she takes him to see Hypnos, the god of sleep, and they are trying to find out whether he can regain his memories back in his sleep. Though he cannot help, Hypnos explains the difference between the gods' Greek and Roman forms. In less than a day, the three demigods get sent on a quest to rescue Hera, who gets kidnapped by a giant. They go and ride the back of a giant robot dog, called Fetus, in which Leo finds and repairs. Along the way, they meet three cyclops, Medea, and two Kings, and one King owns a pack of werewolves. They find out that Hera's kidnappers are Gaia's servants to decide to overthrow Mount Olympus. They save Piper's father, whom Enceladus holds ransom, and release Hera from her prison as well. They temporarily stall Gaia's plans, but the newly risen Porphyrion gets to escape. They return to camp, as Leo builds the Argo 2, the flying ship for their next mission some time soon. Piper also overthrows Drew, as the new senior conselor of the cabins. She then gains new self-confidence. Jason gains some parts of his memory that he is from Camp Jupiter, the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood. He remembers that he knows a girl named Reyna and he now knows that Hera switched his place with Percy's, who is now at Camp Jupiter and has no memory whatsoever of his life at Camp Half-Blood. "The Son of Neptune" (Book #2)= Percy Jackson gets chased by two gorgons, named Stheno and Euryale, who hate him for killing their sister Medusa. They later on reveal that they're working for Gaia. As he makes an escape, Percy runs into an old woman named June, who reveals herself to be Juno, Hera's Roman counterpart, counting herself as it, as she gives him a choice: do her a favor or live life peacefully under the sea while everyone and everything is destroyed. Percy chooses to do her a favor instead, of course, and carries Hera across the Little Tiber, a very powerful river. But Percy loses his invincibility from the River Styx. Later on his journey, he meets Hazel Levesque, a daughter of Pluto (Hermes). He also meets Frank Zhang, the son of Mars (Ares). Percy saves Frank from the gorgons by drowning them. Percy is taken to camp when Juno introduces him to Camp Jupiter. Reyna seems to recognize him, but still refuses to acknowledge him. She and her sister lost their homes ever since Percy's attack. She sends Percy and Hazel to Octavian, the camp augur, to determine whether Percy is fit enough to join the camp legion, along the way, they encounter the Lares, the camp's ancestral spirits, who call him "Greek", which worries Hazel. When they reach Jupiter's temple, they see Octavian cutting teddy bears open and reading the stuffing. But Octavian threatens Hazel that if she doesn't vote for him, he'll reveal her "secret". He declares good omens, as Percy and Hazel go to different temples, encountering new people such as Nico di Angelo, as Percy previously met him before. Of course, he knows Percy, but does not recognize him. Meanwhile, Frank is organizing weaponry as a Lare appears and tells him about his "stick" at birth. Surprised by this, Frank runs off to Hazel and Percy. He takes Percy to the baths while Hazel and Nico talk. Hazel also realizes that she's actually from te 1940's and got a blackout. She also realizes that she's late for the role call of Camp Jupiter, so she and Nico line up for the call. During the war games, a Camp Jupiter activity, Percy impresses everyone with his battle skills, strategies, and instincts, even though they're not Roman tactics but approached more Greek-style. After the games, Octavian purposely hurts a girl named Gwen, and she gets serverely hurt and dies. Mars comes in, and tells everyone that Frank is his son, and also tells them that Gwen's death has been chained. Mars tells Percy and Frank to go on a quest to free the god of death, Thanatos, as he has been captured and is located in Alaska when he is no longer able to keep the mortals dead. Frank asks for Hazel to join him on this quest as well, and they all set off to Alaska. While travelling, Percy attempts to gain his memory back, but fails. But as time passed, he is able to recall things but he does not exactly determine where, as his only clear memory is of a girl named Annabeth. Hazel also reveals that she died long ago, but her half-brother, Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, saved her from the Underworld. Frank also tells them that a piece of wood is tied to his life force. If the wood completely burns, he will die. After facing lots of new experiences and monsters, they meet Reyna's sister, who is able to give Hazel a powerful horse named Arion, and they drag a giant out of it's land Alaska, to Canada, where it is able to be killed. As they race back to Camp Jupiter, Percy suddenly regains his memory. Knowing that the camp is under attack, he lads the Roman troops into battle with the help of some of his friends from Camp Half-Blood. He also made friends with some of the Amazons, so they help him as well. As Percy recovers the camp's lost standard, the morale of the Romans are able to recharge. When Percy recovers the Camp's lost standard, they have lost it for years. Percy challenges the giant, Polybotes, the giant born to oppose Neptune, do a duel and calls to Terminus, who is the Roman border guard, to help him defeat the giant. Percy has been told by someone that when gods and demigods work together, only they may the defeat the giant. He later on defeats Polybotes by the head of Terminus' statue, used as a weapon. As a reward, the camp's leaders name him a praetor, one of the new leaders of the Roman Camp. The Greek demigods later on appear on the ship Argo 2, which sails the sky towards camp. The Romans argue over each other for attacking the ship. But as praetor, Percy orders them to not attack. If the Greeks attack back, he would be the one to blame, though he is not worried. With his arms around Frank and Hazel, his new friends, he approaches his family. "The Mark of Athena" (Book #3)= Leo sends his video transmission to Camp Jupiter, as Argo 2 lands on Roman's camp border. Of course, Terminus, the god of borders stops them, and says that he would only let them pass if they were to not carry any weapons with them inside. They leave the ship stay in mid air, as Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason meet the Roman campers. Percy Jackson, together with Hazel and Frank, welcomes the demigods and Coach Gleeson Hedge. They decide to throw a reuinion party for them all, and invited harpies to speak of something. It is finally Ella the Harpy's turn, and she speaks about a quest that Annabeth was supposed to do to finish her mother, Athena's work. This was called the Mark of Athena, which was a prophecy that Annabeth had to fulfill. Piper, using her charmspeak, changes the topic to something completely different, while Jason gives Piper a tour of the camp, and Reyna talks alone with Annabeth. During their chat, the Argo 2 gets set off, by none other than Leo, though Leo got possessed. He fires at Camp Jupiter, and the campers defend it. As they defend it, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason rush up to the Argo 2, and try to stop Leo from firing. They start to leave the camp, while Hazel and Frank delay the campers. The Argo 2 becomes damaged and when Leo lands for repairs, they encounter Echo and Narcissus. They are later on told to complete the quest for the Mark of Athena to bring the Greeks and Romans in peace together. They meet Medusa's parents along the way; Phorcys and Ceto, but head for Charleston. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel all go to Battery Park to find a ghost, which strangely happens to be Aphrodite. Jason, Leo, and Frank go to a museum Fort Sumter. Aphrodite tells a story about a girl, and their love lives. Ever since that happened, the Romans and Greeks were suffering about their counterpart identities. After the story, the Romans arrive, and they start a war. There, Annabeth meets Reyna, who is located in Fort Sumter to find a map and save her friends. Reyna pleads Annabeth to come with her hand die a painful death, though Annabeth insists to follow the Mark. The seven reach the ship safely and go to Chiron's brothers, who live in the sea. Though during their ride, they get attacked by a giant shrimp monster. Leo, Frank, and Hazel go underwater to find icthyocentaurs, Chiron's brothers. They find the three's stories interesting and go as quickly as possible to Rome. They meet Hercules at a pillar, an entrance to Rome. Piper and Jason get to the second horn of Achelous, the "bull-headed" river god. Even though Hercules ordered them to cut the horn off, Piper decides that Hercules does not deserve the horn and he doesn't deserve to keep it for himself either. Piper brings a pile of food to him, and Hercules falls. The seven cross the rivers over to Rome, and Annabeth has to find Athena Parthenos statue by following the Mark of Athena and battling its guardian, Arachne. Percy, Jason, and Piper travel to an underground area where they battle the Twin Giants: Otis and Ephialtes, the anti-Dionysus. Frank, Hazel, and Leo travel on a search for Nico di Angelo, and find Archideme's scrolls on spheres. In the battle, Annabeth tricks Arachne into weaving her into her own trap, causing Arachne to be obviously outsmarted again by Athena's descendants. Percy and Jason battle the two twin giants and had very little help from the Roman counterpart of Dionysus, Bacchus. They rescue Nico, and Bacchus defeats the twin giants by throwing a pinecone in their eye. Frank, Hazel, and Leo battle the Eidolons and they all rescue Archimede's scrolls, and one of his spheres. They all meet, and Annabeth protects and secures the Athena Parthenos. But Arachne pulls Annabeth into Tartarus, the hell-like place underground, and Percy follows Annabeth. After the remaining five demigods, Coach Gleeson Hedge and Nico consult a meeting. Nico says that Percy told him to lead them to the Doors of Death, and that they would meet him on the other side. Nico and Hazel are both quite sure that Percy and Annabeth aren't dead yet, and in the end, they all go on an adventure to save Percy and Annabeth, leaving it a cliffhanger. "The House of Hades" (Book #4)= After nine days from the previous book "The Mark of Athena", Hazel and the others are failing to pass the Apennine Mountains, because they are getting stopped by numinas, the rock gods. Hazel prays to Pluto for help, and he sends Arion, the winged horse. Arion takes Hazel through a storm, and then she meets Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, and crossroads. As she talks with Hecate, Hecate gives her a choice to choose her paths in the journey she takes. Hazel proposes that she would use one of Hecate's magical crossroads to get passed the Apennine Mountains. Hecate tells Hazel about her special gift, and what to do when she gets passed the Apennine Mountains. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase stop falling from the deep pit in which Arachne, the giant spider, sentenced them to. They shortly arrive and drink from the River of Fire, making them immuned to Tartarus' harsh environment blows, though it is merely temporary. Annabeth and Percy later on follow Empousa, including Kelli, and try to find the Doors of Death, which will lead them to a way out. Percy and Annabeth eventually got spotted and nearly killed, but thinly escaped, but thanks to Bob's help, they wouldn't have survived. Bob takes them to the Shrine of Hermes, and Annabeth successfully and safely sends a message to Camp Half-Blood. Until then, Bob joins them on their journey to the heart of Tartarus. Leo has a dream of being chased by somone hiding in the shadows. Two dwarves attack and steal form Argo 2. Luckily, Lao and Jason recover all the items, along with Odysseus, (Athena's hero)'s ancient book, in which they return to Triptolemus, the agricultural god, located in Venice. Hecate then teachers Hazel how to use her Mist. Though when thye get to Venice, they encounter many katoblepones, creatures that exhale potion. Hazel gets knocked out by the poison and looses conciousness. They go to Triptolemus for help, and he refuses to heal Hazel until he gets another python for his chariot. Frank decides to set off and destroy all the katoblepones in Venice. Though Ares and Mars, who have been fighting inside Frank's head until the they first met, luckily announce a truce and they both reward Frank. ANd on their way back to Greece, the Argo 2 gets attacked by a giant turtle and a bandit named Sciron. Sciron trickes his victims by asking them to wash his feet before he lets them go, but actually, while his SMELLY feet are being washed, he kicks his victims over a cliff to be swallowed by his turtle. Hazel used the Mist to manipulate Scirons mind to make him think that he had kicked her over the cliff. As a result, Sciron is killed by Jason who flies up behind him and kicks Sciron off the cliff. Pluto then appears and gives her information about the House of Hades. Jason dreams of Rachel and Grover, passing on the message to Annabeth and Reyna. But Reyna decides to go to the ancient lands, and to get the Athena Parthenos to stop the war between Greece and Rome. In the end, Bob sacrifices himself to fight off the enemies and to protect Percy and Annabeth and tells Percy and Annabeth to fulfill his one and last wish: to say hello to the stars and sun, since it has been such a long time that he hasn't seen them. At the end of the book, Percy ends it by simply saying: "Bob says hello". Category:Book Series Category:Books